


肖老师好 26.1

by Mcmofly



Series: 肖老师好 小数点后面的故事 [1]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly





	肖老师好 26.1

“你骂我……”王一博抿着嘴装可怜，手上的动作却不见停下，三下两下就把扣子解完脱去了肖战的上衣。

“诶，王同学，你是不是啊，这么饥渴，年轻人不要纵欲过度。”

“诶，肖老师，你就不想知道昨天我被我妈吓到后还行不行吗？”

“拜托，我也被吓到了好吗！”

“对啊，我也要检查一下你还行不行啊，坏掉了要及时去看医生的！”

小恶魔眨了眨眼，几句话的功夫，肖战的裤子也不在他身上了。

“你才坏掉了，王一博，你做个人吧，让我休息几天好不好，嘶——狗崽崽……啊……”肖战本来还好好说着话，下身突然被一股温热包围住，不由舒服的感叹了出来。

“唔哥……还……想唔唔……吗？”王一博嘴里半软的海绵体渐渐饱满起来，充实了他整个口腔，含着那物，说话也说不清楚。

肖战笑着翻了一个白眼，双手抱住王一博的脑袋随着动作上上下下浮动。前端的快感没有后面来的刺激，但是王一博在肖战下身卖力的吞吞吐吐，让他内心的征服欲得到了满足，想要得到更强快感的心让他扭着胯往上送，但纵然是这种情况下，肖战还在用理智控制着幅度尽量小一点，不伤害到他心爱的人。他也帮王一博口过，所以知道那感觉并不好受。

王一博嘴巴有些发酸，就用手来配合着吞吐上下撸动。性器被完全包裹着这样的情事还是肖战的第一次，随着王一博把手也用上后，他身体突然一空，深吟了一声，下意识去推开王一博的脑袋，但还是没来得及，精液从王一博嘴里带了出来喷到他的下巴上。

王一博闭上了眼睛，咂咂嘴，又睁开来跟呆在那儿的肖战说：“战哥你好像有点上火啊。”

“王一博！”神TM上火啊！这还能尝出来吗啊喂！

“嘿嘿，战哥，舒服吗？”王一博一边除去自己身上的衣物，一边问肖战。

“还行吧。”

“还行？吧！我这么辛苦你只给我一个还行？吧！”王一奶又嘟起了嘴巴，跟肖老师计较起他的付出。

肖战正在擦去身上遗留的浊液，听了这话突然变得扭捏起来，有点局促不安地说：“感觉……感觉还是前几次更……”

王一博似乎懂了什么，爬到肖战身侧伸手去床头柜里找那次他买回来的润滑液，拿在手上展示了一下，说：“早说嘛，战哥想要的，我什么时候不满足了？”

“等下。”肖战突然起来，跑去打开衣柜拿出条毯子来认认真真地垫到床上说：“再脏掉我们今晚就要睡沙发了。”

“肖老师好积极哦，刚刚也不知道谁说的‘让我休息几天好不好’？”王一博学着肖战刚刚的语气说话，马上被肖战踹了一脚。

“王一博，你今晚想不想上床了？”

“想想想，肖老师我错了。”王一博说着，凑到肖战面前，一下一下去亲他的嘴唇，挤满润滑的手伸下去给肖战做扩张。

后穴迎来熟悉的异物感，肖战忍不住扭动了一下腰，嘴里也发出不明的呻吟，但马上被王一博封在了喉咙，只剩下模糊的呜咽。

王一博熟门熟路地摸索到可以让肖战感到舒服的那个点，但他仅仅是擦肩而过就在其他地方按摩了起来。

那种一瞬即逝的感觉让肖战感觉一下子踩空了似的，这种空虚感迫使着他大着胆子去把王一博已经涨大的性物握在手里来来回回撸动着。肖战的举动让王一博身体猛地一颤，他没料到肖战会这么主动，情欲又涨了不少，被肉穴吞着的手指也更加灵活，遂了肖战的心愿按在他最要命的位置。

“唔……”反复擦过那个位置让肖战飘飘然，前端的小口开始不住地吐着清液，顺着会阴流下去，湿了在那里勤劳的小手。

“战哥，你好像比我更饥渴……”王一博收回做扩张的手放在肖战面前，手上的润滑液和肖战的体液混合在一起，整个掌心水光粼粼。肖战耳根不禁红了起来，这个小孩总喜欢在床上把自己弄得害臊到不行，每次这样却让他更加兴奋。

扩张做完，王一博把自己的阳物抵在了小穴门口，因为太湿润加上前几天辛勤开垦，都没有用力小头就被吞进去了一点。

“嘶——肖老师好急哦……”刚说完，王一博就直直地捅到了底，换来肖战脱口而出的一声吟叫。“老规矩，肖老师你懂的。”进去之后王一博并不像以前一样大开大合地抽插，而是只退出来一点点又马上顶进去，这样的做法根本擦不到肖战敏感的腺体位置，他只觉得被堵得涨涨的，根本没有一丁点快感可言。

“一博……”

“在床上不能这么叫我啊，战哥。”王一博俯到肖战胸口去啃舔他饱满的乳珠，他身上的吻痕已经褪得差不多了，他想要留些其他不一样的记号。

“老公……哈啊……”肖战的眼睛里噙满了生理泪水，王一博顺着锁骨吻到了他的耳垂，而后穴一直就这么充盈着却带不给他任何的快意，让他难受极了。本来想坚持一下改掉王一博这个撩人的坏习惯——他发现自己一叫他老公，王一博原本大得可怖的器官就会在他身体里再涨大一些；而他每次喊出这两个字自己也会更加害羞，而那份害羞带来的兴奋往往让他开始更放荡。而现在看来，这个习惯是改不掉了，实在太难受了，王一博好像非逼着他叫出来才肯罢休，哪怕他自己也已经忍得相当难受了。

“继续……”王一博终于一深一浅地抽插起来，用力拍打了一下肖战的屁股，握紧他的纤腰，缓缓动着，沉声告诉肖战到底应该怎么做：“叫的好听会让你更舒服哦肖老师。”

这句话像魔鬼的低语，支配着肖战的欲望。

“我要……老公……啊……我想要……快……快一点好吗？”被泪水染红的眼角欲睁不睁的，欲求不满的身体配合着王一博的抽插送上去又被他撞下来。

“老公……啊——”

王一博再也没有忍下去的必要，挑逗了他的肖老师这么久，肖老师难受不错他自己也难受。便开始没有章法地横冲直撞起来，却也没忘记次次都往肖战的腺体上撞。

肖战前端的小口又开始潺潺流出清澈的液体，他的吟叫越来越销魂，王一博也跟着做着最后的冲刺，一下一下路过那块小嫩肉，顶到最里面，尽数射在了最深处。

王一博从肖战身体里出来的时候，肖战还一片迷离不断痉挛，高潮让他飞上了云霄，久久缓不过神来。直到王一博把脑袋卧在他的锁骨上，撒娇着索要拥抱，他才把人搂进了怀里，亲了亲。

他怕是无论从感情上还是身体上再也无法离开这个小朋友了。


End file.
